That damn grin
by evangelineisastrawberry
Summary: On May 3rd 1998, Hermione slept with someone. That person got her pregnant. It all went down hill from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is mostly J.k's except for the story line.**

 **Date: May 3rd, 1998**

Fred couldn't take it anymore. Mum's constant sobs or Penelope's constant tears. Fred walked out of St. Mungos and scrunched my face on annoyance to the sun. Too bright. He apperated to the burrow, where George and Ginny were having a party. He scavengered the party and saw, Neville, Bill, Fleur, George and Ginny Harry, Hermione, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Lee. Percy was in the hospital after the wall fell on him, so Penelope, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were visiting him. _Come on Eileen_ (by Dexys midnight runners) was playing, (with screams of joy) and as soon as he walked in, Fred was greeted by George.

"Hey Forge. Hows Percy?"

"Hey Gred. Hes getting better, he'll survive Whats this party for?" As he said this, Charlie walked up.

"Well," he said, "Voldies got his balls handed to him." At this we heard the snort of Ginny and Hermione as they walked by.

Fred walked away from Charlie and Georges' conversation about quidditch and grabbed her arm. "Hey, Hermione, Thanks for you know, saving the world."

"Um.. sure. no problem? Sorry I'm not sure how to respond to that."

Fred laughed. "I got to got 'socialise' but i'll see you later."

"Okay Fred." She walked away giggling.

She walked away from Fred and bumped into Charlie.

"Oh, hey Hermione."

"Hullo Charlie. Hows romania?"

"It's good. right now were working on a new conservation law about helping save dragons."

"Really," She exclaimed, "That's amazing. In fourth year or so, I started an organization called-"

"Spew."

She groaned. "No. Its S-P-E-W. Not 'spew' Everyone-" She would have continued to rant if not for the fact that she saw that Charlie was joking. His face was locked in a smirk. They continued this conversation, and then got drinks.

"Well, not that this hasn't been interesting or anything, but i need to go find Harry and Ron." and she got up and left.

* * *

 **5 hours later**

Hermione woke up to the sound of a train roaring past the window.

"What the..?" _There's not a train station near the burrow?_

That's when she woke to the scene that she was laying on. Well, more like a sight. _He was laying face down so you could see all of his muscular, naked back and his- wait, naked back?_ Hermione looked down and saw that he was naked. She looked down and saw that she was too, naked. She tried to put an identity on this person. His hair was ginger- _oh shit. this is not good. I slept with a Weasley._ That's when he woke.

"Granger?"

"Charlie?"

He said nothing, but wore that same damn grin.

"Did we sleep together?"

"I don't think we did much sleeping."

"Fine did we.. you know?"

"Shag?" Hermione nodded.

"I'll say. it was bloody fantastic too."

"Where are we?"

"My room at the leaky cauldron."

"So did we use protection?"

He winked and fell back to sleep.

"NO. No. Charlie. Don't fall asleep." Hermione shook him but it was no use. She fell back, defeated and slept it off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of this, JK does..**

 **Also: I think I might update on Tuesdays and Fridays, but that might change, and if I have a chapter up before, then i'll update before.**

* * *

Hermione was still at a loss, days after the incident. It was May 7th, 1998 and Hermione still couldn't believe she'd slept with Charlie. She hadn't really seen any of her friends or the Weasleys since the party, because she was helping the wreckage of Hogwarts.

As she woke up and headed out towards the kitchen of her flat, she heard the unmistakable screech of an owl and he peck of glass. She shuffled along the wooden floor in her bunny slippers and she opened the window. She noticed it was a Ministry Owl as it indignantly flew away.

 _Hmm. Why did I get a letter from the Ministry?_ She shook off that thought because she did just save the wizarding world, so a thanks might be in order. She tore the backing and she read the letter. She immediately apperated to the Weasleys, not even remembering that she was wearing flannel pants, a tee shirt and bunny slippers.

* * *

 **At the Burrow...**

The Weasleys heard the tell-tale sign of someone apperating, and flewing. At once, Charlie, Hermione and Harry all apperated into the Burrow.

"Hello dearlies, did you get your letters?"

"Yes! It's totally barbaric!"

"It is, they can't-" but Harry was cut off by a sleepy Ginny coming down the stairs.

"Hello Harry, Mione, Charlie, Mum. What's going on?" She didn't read her letter yet, seeing as she just woke up.

Mrs. Weasley gave her the letter and let her read..

 **Dear Ms. Ginerva Molly Weasley,**

 **Due to a decrease in Magical blood from the wizarding war, There will be a Marriage law. Wizards and Witches are going to be paired off to other witches and wizards in order to prevent the population to decrease. All females that are with child, will be paired off with the father of the child. There is a pregnancy test date mandatory for all females under 50. All rules will be sent with your selected spouse. Your chosen date is:**

 **May 30, 1998.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Trevor Bluesky,**

 **Head of Department of Magical Familys**

"What the hell?"

"GINERVA WEASLEY. WATCH YOUR TONGUE OR I WILL CUT IT OFF."

"Sorry Mum, but I don't understand. So they want us to have babies with a selected person, just to increase the population? What if your in a relationship, or engaged?"

At this point Mr. Weasley came down along with Fred and George. "They do take current relationships into consideration, but that doesn't mean that that will happen."

There was a brief moment of silence before Charlie asked, "Hermione, when's your date for the pregnancy testing?"

"Um.." She checked her date on the paper. "June 10th."

"What!? Why is yours so late?" Ginny complained.

"I don't know? They have a lot of girls to get tested. All witches ages 16-50 have to get tested."

A few more moments of silence passed by the filled kitchen before Charlie broke it again.

"How's Percy?"

"He's getting better actually. He will get out next Sunday."

"That's good."

Time went by and May 30th appeared so suddenly. Ginny's testing was cleared, meaning that she isn't pregnant, to Mrs. Weasley's relief.

* * *

 **June 10th, 1998**

 **Hermione's POV**

"Ms. Hermione Granger?" I rose up from my seat in the waiting room of the clinic and I walked towards the waiting healer. "You can follow me."

I followed her down the hallway and she halted in front of a room that read _Testing._ I walked into the room and sat on the table she gestured for me to sit on.

"The healer will be in shortly!" She said very peppy. I nodded my head and as she left suddenly got nervous. _What kind of tests do they mean? I didn't study! Or do they mean like blood testing?_

The healer walked in with a needle and a deflated bag. _What?_

 _"_ Hello Ms. Granger. I'm Healer Charlotte How are you feeling today?"

"Um.. Good. How are you?"

"Also well, thanks for asking. Can you extend your arm for me please?" I did as I was told. She stuck a tube on the end of the needle and the end of the bag and she stuck the needle in my arm. I flinched and waited for it to be over. I felt the relief of the needle pull out and opened my eyes.

"Why couldn't you do that the magical way?"

"The result isn't as precise. But, I can find out if your cleared or not with magic, right now." She waved her wand over my blood bag. "Um. Hermione, can I have a list of people you've slept with in the last say, month or two ago?"

"May I ask why?"

"Because your blood samples show early signs of a pregnancy." _What._ My face turned white with horror. My blood stopped moving in my veins. My mouth opened with shock.

"Wha.. No.. That's impossible."

"No. When was your last period?"

"Um.. Not May, and I was supposed to get my period on June 4th," _Oh shit. I slept with Charlie on the 3rd. A day before my period. Why did it have to be on time this once? Really?_

 _"_ So can I have that list?"

"Oh. Um just Charlie Weasley."

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

At the end of June, the lists were sent out.

 **Dear Ms. Granger,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that your selected partner is:**

 **Charles Weasley.**

 **Rules**

 **1.] No cheating**

 **2.] Couple must have two children within two years.**

 **If either couple breaks the rules, both parties (Or all involved) will have his/her wand snapped and sent to Azkaban. (A/N the person not the wand). The deadline for the wedding is as follows:**

 **August 31, 1998**

Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Charlie, Ron, Harry, Ginny and I all sat a table, while we waited for someone to announce their result.

"Harry why don't you start first, dear?" Molly encouraged.

"Um.. I have to get married by August 13th to Ginny." There were sequels from Ginny as she couldn't contain herself anymore. As Fred and George and Ron announced theirs, Charlie stared at me across the table, then winked at me.

"Okay, who wants to go next?" Molly looked from Charlie to me and back to Charlie.

"Um Mum, I don't think it matters." Charlie joked. Me, being the only one who got the joke, snorted.

"Okay then you go."

"No Mum, I'm not joking it really doesn't matter."

"Why?"

 _Oh Gosh, this is the moment._ _I guess it will be worst when I tell them i'm pregnan- oh. Oh. OH. Charlie doesn't know. oh shit._

 _"_ Well, Me and Hermione are getting married-"

"Hermione and I" I couldn't help to cut in. Everyone just stared at me then burst out cheering. Ginny squeezed the life out of me, while Molly kept kissing my head.

After everyone settled down, I called Charlie outside.

"Um. Look Charlie, um. I'm pregnant."

"What?"


End file.
